UA:Abjurer Variants
Abjurer Variants Masters of protective magic, abjurers can fill many roles in a campaign, from bodyguard to battlemage to adventurer. Although it lacks offensive options, the school of abjuration provides some of the most effective combat spells in the game. An evoker or transmuter might find it easier to bring down large groups of foes, but an abjurer is far more likely to bring herself and her companions through a fight alive. In a campaign with a high degree of intrigue or political machinations, the protective abilities of an abjurer can guard against foes both obvious and unexpected, and rival groups of abjurers, all with slightly different powers, might vie for prominence among each nation's schemers and courtiers. In combat-heavy campaigns, realms might employ abjuration specialists to protect against the battle magic of their rivals, and in any campaign, adventurers might come to rely on the skills of an abjurer to protect against the dangers of dungeon and wilderness. Resistance to Energy (Su) Once per day, an abjurer using this variant can create a mystical shield that grants herself or any one creature that she touches limited protection against a chosen energy type (acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic). The affected creature gains resistance equal to 5 plus one-half the abjurer's class level against the chosen energy type. Activating this ability is a standard action. Once activated, the protection lasts for 1 hour. This protection overlaps with (and does not stack with) the effects of spells such as resist energy. An abjurer using this variant permanently gives up the ability to obtain a familiar. Aura of Protection (Ex) Once per day, a 5th-level abjurer using this variant can generate a protective aura that shields against both physical and magical attacks. When the abjurer generates this field, she gains a deflection bonus to her Armor Class and a resistance bonus on all saving throws equal to her Intelligence modifier. This ability requires a standard action to activate, and each use protects against only one attack or spell. Once activated, the protective aura lasts for 1 minute or until the abjurer is attacked or required to make a saving throw, whichever comes first. An abjurer using this variant can use this ability one additional time per day for every five class levels gained above 5th. An abjurer using this variant does not gain bonus feats for advancing as a wizard. Spontaneous Dispelling (Ex) At 5th level, an abjurer using this variant gains the ability to spontaneously cast the spell dispel magic. This ability is similar to the cleric's ability to spontaneously cast cure spells, with a few exceptions. The abjurer can "lose" four or more levels of prepared spells to cast dispel magic. The prepared spells can be of any level or combination of levels as long as the total spell levels add up to four or more (0-level spells don't count). For example, an abjurer using this variant could lose two 2nd-level spells or one 1st-level spell and one 3rd-level spell to cast dispel magic. At 11th level, an abjurer can "lose" seven or more levels of prepared spells to spontaneously cast greater dispel magic. An abjurer using this variant can use it in conjunction with a readied action to use dispel magic or greater dispel magic as a counterspell. An abjurer using this variant does not gain additional spells per day for being a specialist wizard.